1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to a temperature recorder, and in particular to a temperature recorder which can read or write internal memory via RF transmission interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many times in daily life, we need to monitor and record temperature of observed objects through temperature sensors or temperature recorders. User can use the temperature sensors and the temperature recorders to monitor the temperature for preventing the objects from hurt due to a higher temperature or a lower temperature deviated from a standard value. The temperature sensors and the temperature recorders further can record temperature variation during a transportation of the objects. Therefore, user can determine attribution of responsibility when an accident occurs on the transportation of the objects.
However, traditional temperature sensors can only sense temperature status surrounding the observed objects, and transmits the sensed temperature data to a corresponding reader, but it fails to record whole temperature data during a certain period. It is to say, the temperature sensors can't satisfy the user who has a specific demand.
Traditional temperature recorder is a tiny apparatus used to attach on the observed objects, it senses temperature surrounding the objects by a sensor therein, and records the sensed temperature data in an internal memory for later inquiry by user. However, when the user needs to retrieve data from the memory, or to write new reference into the memory, he or she needs to dismantle a housing of the temperature recorder, and then connects wired serial transmission interface therein via physical circuit to retrieve from or to write data into the memory, it is very inconvenient.